Bloodstar: The Greatest Leader
This is how Bloodstar became leader. By bloodstar18 (uhhh durrrrr) Part 1: Kit-hood Prologue "Push Mothwing, push." Jayfeather told his mate, "Just one more kit." "ARGHHHHHH." Mothwing screamed. "He's a white tom." He told her, glad Starclan gave him sight, so he could see his new born kits. "Where are the others? Mothwing asked. "T....Their dead. Yellowkit and Hollykit were still-born. Spiritkit is the only one left." He mewed, dully. What was that? No, not him! "Go away Breezestar, leave us alone." "I'm afraid I can't do that Brother." He spat out the last word, and attacked Mothwing biting her throat. "NO!" Jayfeather yelled and tried to jump at Breezetar, but couldn't move. Whats this? He trun his head and saw Rock, "Let go of me, he's killing her." He sobbed. "She is ment to die, Jay's Wing." He mewed solemnly. "Why?" He cried, as Mothwing lay still. "NO!" Now its time for the Ki-....What in the name of Starclan is he doing?" He meowed scared. Jayfeather blinked back tears and looked back at Spiritkit and remembered the dreaded prophecy Rock had told him three moons ago: The Moth and Jay will join and a new Spirit with be born as another dies. Blood will over come the Fire of Thunder. ''"Rock let me go." He said, and Rock complied. Jayfeather jumped on his half-brother and tore open his throat. "You'll never win, Rock may have stoped the Dark Forest but we'll be back, even if its the last thing we do!" He said with his dying breath." ''Now then what was he talking about Spiritkit for? ''Jayfeather asked himself, ''Oh Starclan, what ''is ''he doing? Jayfeather couldn't believe his eyes, Spiritkit had soaked up Mothwings blood! His right green eye was now amber like Mothwings. There is only one thing to do now. "Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what he is. By my authority as Clan medicine cat, and with the approval of my warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on he will be known as Bloodkit, not only to represent his pelt color, but to show he with be the life blood of Thunderclan." Chapter 1 Jayfeather was siting in the middle of the Thunderclan camp, watching Brambleclaw organize the patrols for the day. Firestar came out of his den. What is he doing out this early in morning. It was barly past dawn. "Let all cats old enough gather beneith the Blood-rock." His voiced boomed out across the clearing. Jayfeather remembered how Rock had reshaped the land after he defeated the Dark Forest. Dovewing would be excited about the new forest. The land had been twisted and malformed after they came. Rock must be exasted. Ivypool and Brambleclaw's kits Cloudkit, Greykit, and Black-kit walk out of the nuresy. "Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Squirrelflight may I speak with you for a second." Firestar asked. "Sure." They meowed in unison, and walk over to him. "Jayfeather, Cloudkit has shown that he's intersted in being a medicine cat so I was wondering if he could be your apprentice?" "Sure, Firestar." "Thanks. Lionblaze you did a great job with..with....Dovewing," Firestar stoped. He had been devestaed when Dovewing gave her life, so Rock could save them all, "And I figured I'd give you Greykit?" "Sure, thats fine with me." "And Squirrelfilght, I would like to give you Black-kit." "I couldn't Firestar..s...she's Brambleclaw's kit." "Squirrleflight!" Firestar exclaimed. "I raised you better that that. He's my deputy and your clan-mate-" "Dont ever call him my mate!" She yelled. Thornclaw, Brightheart, Ivypool, Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, and Sorreltail looked up. "Fine then," Firestar sighed, and call Blossomfall over, " Would you like to train Black-kit?" "Sure Firestar, but why me, after all I was fool by Hawkfrost?" "Because Squirrelflight is to fox-hearted to do it and it will give you a change to prove your loyalty." "I'll train her." "Thanks." ~*~*~*~*~*~ "Black-kit and Greykit', '''you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Blackpaw and Greypaw. I ask Starclan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Blossomfall, Lionblaze step forward." "Why her?" Thornclaw called out. "Because I trust her," Firestar snapped back, "and so should all of you." He paused and took a breath. "Blossomfall and Lionblaze, you are both ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Hazeltail and Ashfur, and are fierce and brave. You will be the mentors of Blackpaw and Greypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to your apprentices." Blossomfall touched Blackpaws nose, as Lionblaze and Greypaw did the same. ~*~*~*~*~*~ "I'll be an apprentice soon." Bloodkit told Blackpaw. "I'm sure you will." The black and white she-cat replied "Then we can train together?" "I'm afraid not. I'll most likely be a warrior by that time." "Awwwwww, but thats not fair." "I'm sorry, Bloodkit." Chapter 2 Jayfeather was just walking into Thunderclan's camp, with Cloudpaw, with a clump of catmint for the fastly approachng season of leaf-bare. He saw Bloodkit siting outside the nursery, alone. "Hey, Bloodkit wanna play moss-ball?" Jayfeather asked. "N..No thanks." Bloodkit call back. "Cloudpaw, take these back to the medicine den, I have to go and talk to Bloodkit." "Yes sir." Cloudpaw mewed. Jayfeather watched Cloudpaw pad to the den, and the walked over to Bloodkit, "Son, whats wrong?" "Early this morning, after you left to get herbs, I over heard Daisy and Ferncloud saying I should have never been born and that I was half-clan. Whats a half-clan cat, Jayfeather?" Bloodkit asked softly. "Well, it's a cat who has one parent in one clan and one parent in another clan." Bloodkit just stared at the ground. After a while he asked: "Who is my mother, and where is she?" ''Oh Starclan. ''"H..Her name was Mothwing, and your half-uncle killed her." Jayfeather mewed horsley. "Oh." Was all Bloodkit meowed. ~*~*~*~*~*~ "Whats this I hear about you bulling Bloodkit, Daisy. And you, Ferncloud, shouldn't have joined in. I'm very dissapointed in the both of you two. Both of you must never speck of Bloodkit in that way again, you must apologize to him, ''and check the elders for ticks for three moons." Firestar sternly told the two queens. "Yes Firestar." Both of the she-cats said, and walked out of the leaders den. Chapter 3 "Hey, Bloodkit, do you wanna play moss-ball?" Cloudpaw paded up to Bloodpaw. "Sure Cloudpaw!" "Okay, let me go get the old moss from the medicine cat's den." "Alright." Bloodkit mewed, watching Cloudpaw pad off. Bloodkit saw Squirrelflight eating a thrush a few fox-lengths away, and paded up to her. "Hi Squirrelflight, do you wanna play moss-ball with me and Cloudpaw?" "No thank you Bloodkit, I...I.." She sat there a moment, "I have to go hunting with Brackenfur." "But I thought that his patrol had already left." Bloodkit meowed. "I have to go." She mewed quietly. "Bloodkit, I found the....Whats wrong?" "I asked Squirrelflight if she wanted to play with us, and she said she had to go hunting with Brackenfur." "Didn't his patrol already leave?" "Uh-huh." "Well, maybe she....was running late." "Maybe." "Do you still wanna play moss-ball?" "No thanks, Cloudpaw, I'm gonna go to sleep." Bloodkit mewed, geting up. "Oh....alright then, maybe some other time?" "Maybe." Bloodkit said, not looking back. ~*~*~*~*~*~ Bloodkit was trying to go to sleep, but he could feel Daisy watching him. "Can I help you?" He asked. "OH! Uh no, I'm fine." Her words tumbled out in a rush. "Then can you stop staring at me, I'm trying to go to sleep." "I..I'll go and check on Molepelt and see if he needs any help with his apprentice." She said, walking out of the nursery. "Good ridance." Bloodkit murmured. Chapter 4 "Cloudpaw, can you go and check on Bloodkit?" Jayfeather asked his apprentice, who had become like a second kit. "Sure Jayfeather." "Oh, an while you're out, could you see if Cherryfoot's cough has gone away." "Will do." I wonder if I can walk in Bloodkit's dreams? Well, lets find out. ~*~*~*~*~*~ Jayfeather awoke in the center of the Thunderclan camp. ''What am I doing here? Jayfeather thought. He saw Bloodkit, over near the nursery, he looked so sad and lonely.'' "Starclan, will I be lonely like this for ever?" He asked his ancestors. Suddenly it got freezing cold and frost coated the ground, but this frost wasn't white, it was black, like dried blood. ~*~*~*~*~*~ "Jayfeather, I think Cherryfoot has Whitecough." "Huh?" Jayfeather mermered, waking up. "I think Cherryfoot has Whitecough, can I have so Catmint?" "Yeah, sure, its at the back of the store." "Thanks." "Is Bloodkit really that depressed and lonely?" Jayfeather wondered out loud. Chapter 5 Bloodkit was swatting at a butterfly, outside the nursery. Daisy and Ferncloud where watching every move he made. He dosen't belong here, for the love of Starclan, he shouldn't even exist. Ferncloud thought to herself. I wish he'd just leave. He doesn't blend in, he's fox-food for sure. Daisy saw something slithering towards Bloodkit. An Ander! Should I let it kill him and maybe more of the clan, or should I kill it. "Help, help, an Ander. Daisy, Ferncloud save me!" Bloodkit yelped. "BLOODKIT!" Cloudpaw screamed. Cloudpaw ran faster than a Windclan warrior, and leaped on top of the Ander biting the back of its neck, killing it. Is that a sign? Should Bloodkit even be alive? Maybe he should have died, like his sisters. Does Starclan want him dead? ''Ferncloud thought. ~*~*~*~*~*~ Cloudpaw took the last step into the hollow that housed the Pool Of Stars, when Jayfeather spoke. "I, Jayfeather, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve his Clan for many moons. Cloudpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry, between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." Cloudpaw meowed, bearly above a whisper. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give your true name as a medicine cat. Cloudpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Cloudspots. StarClan honors your kindness and your bravery. You will save the lives of many cats." Krestalflight and his apprenctice Tall-leg and Littlecloud called out Cloudspots new name, but Willowshine remaned quite. Chapter 6 "Jayfeather," Hazeltail came racing into the medicine den, "You need to come with me." She meowed, a splash of fear touching her mew. "What is it?" He ask clamly. "It's Blackpaw. She borke her leg. Now, please hurry." "Clam down. She won't die, so whats the point in rushing?" ~*~*~*~*~*~ ''It's finially time. ''Jayfeather thought. "Bloodkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bloodpaw. Your mentor will be Thornclaw. I hope Thornclaw will pass down all he knows to you." Firestar mewed Jayfeather held his breath, as Thornclaw walked up to Bloodpaw. "Thornclaw', 'you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Mousefur, and you have shown yourself to be intelligence and loyal. You will be the mentor of Bloodpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." Jayfeather watched Thornclaw and Bloodpaw touched noses. Part 2: Apprentice-ship Chapter 7 "Alright Bloodpaw, let me see your hunting crouch ''again." "Yes Thornclaw." Bloodpaw mewed, crouched, and leaped. "That was good, but maybe keep your tail down low, okay?" "Yes, sir." Bloodpaw mewed, tired of practicing his hunting crouch. "Lets go back to camp." ~*~*~*~*~*~ "Firestar." Jayfeather whispers." "Come in." "I..I think Blackpaw maybe on her way to Starclan." "What?" Firestar exclaimed. "She...she went to sleep to Sun-rises ago, and still hasn't waken up. Her hreat is still beating, but she wont wake up." "Should I tell the Clan?" "Yes, you might as well Chapter 8 Coming soon Category:Fan Fictions Category:Bloody's Fanfictions Category:Bloodstar's life and family Category:Bloody's Super Editions